Pirates of Très Bien
Pirates of Très Bien (パイレーツ オブ トレビアン, Paireetsu obu Torebian) is the 4th track from Marui Bunta's album Bun Bun A La Carte. Lyrics Kanji= 空中戦交わすように　ボレーボレーのクロスする視線　熱くなる心 お前となら漕ぎ出せるぜ(together)　まだ見たことのない世界へサイドアウト 超えてもいいんだぜ　Yeah! 波に乗っていこうぜ怖くなんかねぇーさ(怖くーねぇ) 暴れまくってやるパイレーツ　オブ　トレビアン ほれぼれする太陽(さあ行こうか！)　捕まえに出掛けるか(さあ行こうか！) あのワクワクする　大海原で奪うぜ エンドラインぎらぎら(最高だ！)　不可能を可能にして(最高だ！) そう大事なモノ守り抜くぜ 手を離さない・・・(さあ行こうか！)　soほれぼれーぼれー(最高だ！) (さあ行こうか！　さあ行こうぜ！) 夕焼けのベンチでふたり　何気ない交わした言葉に　熱い海の予感 あらがう波を切り裂いて(together　眠たい現実にブチ勝って 面白くやるぜ　Yeah! 未来なんてもんは俺が見せてやるぜ(見せてーやる) あざやかにキメるぜパイレーツ　オブ　トレビアン ほれぼれする太陽(さあ行こうか！）　捕まえに出掛けるか(さあ行こうか！) 目の覚めるような　天才的な妙技で 時間ぎりぎりだって(最高だ！)　波瀾万丈だって(最高だ！) そう大事なんだ　ヤルときゃヤル 王者の海(さあ行こうか！)　soほれぼれーぼれー(最高だ！) (さあ行こうか！　さあ行こう！　さあ行こう！　さあ行こうぜ！) ほれぼれする太陽　捕まえに出掛けるか あのワクワクする　大海原で奪うぜ エンドラインぎらぎら(最高だ！)　不可能を可能にして(最高だ！) そう大事なモノ　守り抜くぜ 手を離さない・・・(さあ行こうか！)　soほれぼれーぼれー(最高だ！) (さあ行こうか！　さあ行こうぜ！) |-| Romaji= Kuchusen kawasu you ni borebore no kurosu suru shisen atsukunaru kokoro Omae tonara kogi daseru ze(together) mada mita koto no nai sekai e saidoauto Koete mo iinda ze Yeah! Nami ni notte ikou ze kowaku nanka ne-sa (Kowakune) Abaremakutte yaru pairetsu obu torebian Horebore suru taiyou (saa ikou ka!) tsukamae ni dekakeru ka (saa ikou ka!) Ano wakuwakusuru daikaigen de ubau ze Endo rain giragira (saikou da!) fukano wo kanou ni shite (saikou da!) Sou daijina mono mamorinuku ze Te wo hanasanai (saa ikou ka!) so hore bore bore (saikou da!) (Saa ikou ka! Saa ikou ze!) Yuyake no benchi de futari nanigenai kawashita kotoba ni atsui umi no yokan Aragau nami wo kirisaite (together) nemutai genjitsu ni buchi katte Omoshiroku yaru ze Yeah! Mirai nante mon wa ore ga misete yaru ze (miseteyaru) Azayaka ni kimeru ze pairetsu obu torebian Horebore suru taiyou (saa ikou ka!) tsukamae ni dekakeru ka(saa ikou ka!) Me no sameru youna tensai tekina myogi de Jikan girigiri datte (saikouda!) Haranbanjo datte (saikouda! ) Sou daijina nda yaru tokya yaru Ouja no umi (saa ikou ka! ) so hore bore bore (saikou da!) (Saa ikou ka! Saa ikou! Saa ikou! Saa ikou ze!) Horebore suru taiyou (saa ikou ka!) tsukamae ni dekakeru ka (saa ikou ka!) Ano wakuwakusuru daikaigen de ubau ze Endo rain giragira (saikou da!) fukano wo kanou ni shite (saikou da!) Sou daijina mono mamorinuku ze Te wo hanasanai (saa ikou ka!) so hore bore bore (saikou da!) (Saa ikou ka! Saa ikou ze!) |-| English= Like exchanging blows in aerial combat, your gaze when volleys cross, and the heart heating up If it's with you I can stroke (together), a side out to a side of the world I've never seen before It's fine to exceed it, Yeah! Keep acting vigorously, pirates of tres bien Let's ride the wave, there's nothing to be afraid of (not scared) Enchanting sun (come on, let's go!) Shall we set off and gatch it? (come on, let's go!) That excitement, I'll steal it at the ocean Sparkling end line (it's the best!) make the impossible possible (it's the best!) Right, protect the important things until the end Don't let go (come on, let's go!) so come on volley volley (it's the best!) (Come on let's go! Come on we're going!) The two of us at the bench of the sunset, the casual conversation we exchanged, was a premonition of the hot sea Tear through the opposing wave (together) hit the sleepy reality and win It's getting interesting, Yeah! I'll show you things like the future (I'll show you) I'll decide it vividly, pirates of tres bien Enchanting sun (come on, let's go!) Shall we set off and gatch it? (come on, let's go!) With my dazzling genius like play Even if time's running out (it's the best!) Even if it's stormy (it's the best!) Right, it's important, I'll do it when I need to King of the seas (come on, let's go!) so come on volley volley (it's the best!) Come on, let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Come on, we're going!) Enchanting sun (come on, let's go!) Shall we set off and gatch it? (come on, let's go!) That excitement, I'll steal it at the ocean Sparkling end line (it's the best!) make the impossible possible (it's the best!) Right, protect the important things until the end Don't let go (come on, let's go!) so come on volley volley (it's the best!) (Come on, let's go! Come on, we're going!) Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics